Daisy's Time waiting for Luigi
by MarioXPeach15
Summary: Daisy thinks of Luigi when shes waiting for him alone. Lemon.


**This is not my story you guys, Now, Listen up! He's letting me upload the first part because he can't, he has to wait until 12 hours I believe. So if you like this story, go check him out! His username is NintendoLemonLover, Give him a watch and fav okay! Alright, this is MarioXPeach15 Peace out.**

**This is my first mature story, just to get my feet off the ground. Please know that I am new at this and if you have constructive criticism, please let me know. Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful evening in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi's Mansion was quiet. Luigi, Peach, Toad and Mario went off to the Sprixie Kingdom to save it from Bowser's rule. Polterpup was sound asleep and curled up in his bed. But Daisy wasn't so at ease. She was lying down in her and Luigi's bed, holding back her urges.

"When will he come back? I need him badly." She said to herself, thinking about how long Luigi's been gone. She was feeling exceedingly horny and wanting of her lover, but he was just gone when he and the others were out for a night walk. They've been gone for three days, but it feels like an eternity.

She was tempted to just go out and find him, but she had no idea where he'd be, so she just stayed and waited.

"I can't take it, I need him now!" She shouted as she thought about what to do in the meantime. "Maybe... I could try... Pleasuring myself?" She asked herself and she stood up and pulled down her pajama pants. She sat down and slowly moved her hand down towards her lower region. She closed her eyes and thoughts of Luigi.

"If I think of Luigi, it'll feel better." She slowly stroked her lower region over her panties and began softly moaning. She began having vivid thoughts of her lover.

She began thinking of Luigi deeply kissing her, their tongues dancing and tasting each other. Luigi roughly grabbed her butt to hear a moan from her tender, orange lips. He pushed her onto the bed, making her gasp in shock.

She looked into his eyes and whispered in a nervous and excited tone "You're so rough. Why are you..." She was interrupted when he put a finger over her lips and said "Shhhhh"

She let out a small gasp and heard him explain

"Such a beautiful voice shouldn't be wasted on simple questions. Just let your actions, screams and moans do all the work."

He began stroking her lower region and slowly removed her white panties.

Daisy was stroking herself harder than before and was moaning louder.

"Oh Luigi, please go faster, I want you to be rough with me. Oh, I can't stop, I'm getting weird! I don't care! I did this to myself and I'm going to finish!" She exclaimed loudly while she dug her hand into her panties to stroke her bare flower.

In her fantasy, Luigi had been continuing to stoke her pussy as she began moaning more and more. He had stopped so he could pull her shirt off and expose her white, lace bra. He was getting highly aroused at the sight of her C-cup breasts.

"Your breasts look very nice, Daisy." He told her as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts bounce from the removal of the coverage. He cupped her left breast and heard her soft, angelic moaning. After a few minutes, he sat her up and wrapped a right arm around her to keep himself up.

He listened to her loud, erotic gasp when he started to suck on her right breast like a baby.

"Ohhh! That's it Luigi, just like that." Daisy uttered as she began running her hands through his brown, thick hair. After a few minutes of Luigi nibbling, massaging and sucking her large breasts that swelled up from the excitement (true fact) he layer her back down on her back and looked at her bare womanhood.

"You're incredibly beautiful, Daisy." Luigi whispered to his horny lover.

Daisy was blushing too much, she couldn't say a word. He spread her legs wide and inched his face towards her leaking pussy. She was screaming as soon as his wet tongue went inside her

"Luigi's tongue is inside of me! I can't hold it! I'm going to cum!" Daisy screamed right before her fluids sprayed out onto Luigi's face. He licked up her fluids and enjoyed their salty and sweet taste.

Daisy's hand was covered in her cum, but she still stroked herself. She was still moaning loudly and was unable to say a word from the excitement.

Luigi then flipped her over as she was breathing very heavily. She wondered why and he explained "There's one part that I haven't covered yet. Your big, round butt."

She was caught off guard when Luigi suddenly slapped her ass hard. With every slap, she screamed and small tears escaped from her eyes.

"Oh, Luigi! Spank me harder!" She exclaimed loudly as Luigi continued to spank her sweet ass harder and harder.

After a few minutes, Daisy's butt was covered in red hand marks, and she loved it.

She couldn't take it anymore, she told him "I want you now, baby! Put your amazing length inside of me!"

Luigi complied and put her back onto the bed and spread her sexy legs wide. He then slid his long, hard member inside her tight, warm, wet hole.

He then began thrusting into her at a slow and hard pace.

"Oh, baby! Please thrust into me harder! HARDER!" Daisy screamed as she gripped the sheets tightly.

He was thrusting into her harder and faster into unrealistic paces, making her moan and scream loudly.

Soon they both felt their bodies flush as Luigi shouted "I'm cumming, Daisy!"

"I'm cumming too! Please cum inside me, release your hot cum inside me!" Daisy replied as she clawed his back and they both released. His cum filled her to the brim and her fluids slid down his member.

They both slid out and kissed each other deeply as Daisy snapped out of her fantasy. Her fluids coated her hands and bed sheets as she finally spoke.

"Incredible! Now when Luigi gets back, I'll be ready to completely drain him of his precious fluids!" Daisy stated with a sensual and devious tone.

Just then, Luigi surprises her with flowers to express how much he missed her.

"I'm home, Daisy!" Luigi said loudly as he was pulled in by the horny hands of his lover.

He was thrown onto their couch as her tongue mingled with his and he gripped her big butt roughly. Providing a good simulation to her erotic fantasies.

He asked her "Someone's feeling naughty."

Daisy replied while pointing at his member and then her mouth and her pussy.

"Let's just say that all the juices you've got in there will be either in one of these holes."

Continued in part 2! How is my first lemon?


End file.
